1. Field
The present disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a repair circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display devices which provide reduced weight and volume, compared to cathode ray tube display devices, have been developed. Typical flat panel display device technologies include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, OLED displays, and the like.
Among such technologies, the OLED display, which displays an image using an OLED to generate light by recombination of electrons and holes, has a fast response speed and is driven at a low power.
Generally, an OLED is classified into one of a passive matrix OLED and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED). AMOLED displays include a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form to be connected to the plurality of scanning line, the plurality of data lines, and the plurality of power lines. Each of the pixels includes the organic light emitting diode and a pixel circuit for supplying a driven current corresponding to data signal to the organic light emitting diode. Since the AMOLED as described above has low power consumption, the range of use of the organic light emitting display has gradually increased. However, defects may occur in the pixel circuit such that a yield is deteriorated.